


That Sweet Feeling Of Release

by LittleLynn



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Az and Crowley have sex with crowley as nanny ash, Cunnilingus, Dominant nanny ashtoreth, Explicit Sexual Content, Multi, Naked Male Clothed Female, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Submissive Az, role play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-27 06:15:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19784917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleLynn/pseuds/LittleLynn
Summary: Aziraphale had never really thought about role-play. That is, Aziraphale had not thought about role-play until Crowley had mentioned it. After that, he had been able to think of little else.





	That Sweet Feeling Of Release

**Author's Note:**

  * For [emptymasks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/emptymasks/gifts).



> This is extremely filthy and I'm not sorry. The title is from Talk by Hozier because ya know, Az/Crow and Hozier belong together.
> 
> Also it's gone midnight, so I apologise for any wacky spellings of Aziraphale kicking around in the fic.

Aziraphale had never really thought about role-play, that is, Aziraphale had not thought about role-play until Crowley had mentioned it. After that, he had been able to think of little else. 

This was one temptation at least, in which the demon had been truly successful. 

It was difficult to think of it as a bad thing though, even when Crowley was being a dreadful tease. As most things with Crowley did, it felt too good for Aziraphale to believe it could be really wrong. 

Regardless, Crowley had asked Aziraphale if he had any fantasies, if he’d ever thought about role play, and Aziraphale had blushed and stammered and said  _ of course _ not, and it had been true,  _ then _ . It was most definitely no longer true. 

There was one particular fantasy that kept falling into the forefront of Aziraphale’s thoughts. He had never been able to shake it for long. He should have known it was only a matter of time before Crowley noticed. 

“I know there’s something on your mind,” Crowley said one evening, lazily sipping his wine, feet in Aziraphale’s lap as the angel pretended to be reading, instead of his mind wandering off to those fantasies he was pretending he didn’t have. 

“You couldn’t possibly,” Aziraphale protested, eyes flicking between Crowley and his book, knowing that it was actually quite possible indeed. 

“Your mind has been wandering ever since I mentioned fantasies, don’t think I haven’t noticed.” Crowley all but purred, switching positions on the sofa fluidly, so that his arm was around the back of the sofa, right behind Aziraphale, talking directly into his ear. “I was hoping that you’d tell me what it is, but, if you’re going to be difficult about it...” Crowley trailed off, plucking the unread book from Aziraphale’s hands and setting it down. Aziraphale knew his face was already red. 

“I don’t know what you mean,” Aziraphale said weakly, barely a denial.

“I think you do. There is no need to be embarrassed angel. I’d do anything for you.” Crowley breathed and Aziraphale knew it was true, would have been scared by the intensity of feeling behind Crowley’s very honest words, had he not shared the exact same sentiment. 

“Ah well, there is one thing…” Aziraphale trailed off, embarrassed but letting Crowley guide his face back around to look at him. 

“Anything you want angel.” Crowley promised, and Aziraphale bit his lip. 

You see, when Aziraphale and Crowley had been undercover in the wrong child’s house, they hadn’t yet figured out this thing between them. No, that had taken the almost end of the world for them to sort out. But it had been a little while now, and well, the thought was on Aziraphale’s mind. 

He’d found Crowley very attractive as Nanny Ashtoreth, though at the time he had gone to some lengths to make sure Crowley did not notice. Now, after the mention of role play and fantasies, Aziraphale couldn’t help but think of her again. 

“It’s just, I found you very attractive, as Ashtoreth.” Aziraphale admitted, blushing furiously. 

“We’ve presented as women before, no big deal.” Crowley smiled reassuringly, stroking the fine hairs at the back of Aziraphale’s neck. 

“Yes of course. But it is not simply you presenting female. As Ashtoreth you were so in charge I - well, I found it very attractive.” Aziraphale near-stumbled over his words. 

“Oh, you want me to boss you around a bit?”

“I suppose. I want to please Nanny Ashtoreth, to behave and for her - you - to tell me that I’m good and let me worship her.” Aziraphale almost blurted, just to get the words out of his mouth. He was almost too embarrassed to look at Crowley, but his fingers were still soothing on his neck and when he did look, Aziraphale found only indulgence and adoration there, as he always did, when he told Crowley something he wanted. 

“I’m sure that can be arranged.” Crowley smiled at him, sweet and indulgent, always so indulgent to Aziraphale. Aziraphale let himself melt into Crowley’s side, hide his bashfulness in Crowley’s shirt and smiled when Crowley picked up his book and starting reading to him, resuming from where Aziraphale had reached before the interruption. 

It was two days later, when Aziraphale wandered into the bedroom looking for his favoured mug, and found not Crowley, but Nanny Ashtoreth stood in the room.

“Cro- A-Ashtoreth.” Aziraphale corrected himself, he knew what Crowley must be planning, it was impossible not to. His gut churned with excitement and something almost unexplainable as Ashtoreth scrutinised him for a moment. 

“Strip.” Ashtoreth ordered without preamble as she sat in the chair to the side of the bed, directly facing Aziraphale. Her tone allowed no room for disobedience, an absolute belief that she would be obeyed. Aziraphale swallowed thickly, his fingers fumbling for his bowtie, already hardening in his trousers. 

Nanny Ashtoreth watched with an indecipherable expression as he stripped off his coat, waistcoat, shirt and undershirt, cursing for a moment the number of layers he wore. When his chest was bare Ashtoreth studied him with a hungry expression, took in his round middle and slightly barrelled chest with nothing but want in her yellow eyes. 

Aziraphale sat on the edge of the bed and took off his socks, started to undo his trousers. 

“No, stand.” Ashtoreth ordered, and breath that he didn’t need to take hitched in Aziraphale’s throat. He stood on shaky legs, blushing at the way his trousers tented, fully hard and throbbing from her order to stand and undress in front of her while she watched closely. 

Aziraphale stepped out of his trousers and underwear and stood bare in front of Ashtoreth, trying desperately not to give into the urge to cover himself, it felt as though her eyes were devouring him. He blushed furiously, Aziraphale knew that his cock was modest at best, and Crowley had expressed often how much he liked it, but it felt particularly obscene now, red and bobbing in front of him, desperate for touch. For Ashtoreth’s touch. 

“All of your nice clothes crumpled on the floor. Now that just won’t do. Pick them up and fold them neatly.” She ordered, and Aziraphale felt himself flush more, at the rebuke, and at picking up and folding his clothes while completely naked and hard, Ashtoreth watching him fully clothed from her seat on the chair. 

“Good boy.” Ashtoreth praised when he turned back around, task complete, and Aziraphale felt as the words seemed to turn his blood to warm honeyed syrup in his veins. He wanted her to say it again, he wanted to earn it. The look Ashtoreth gave him told him that she knew what he was thinking and they watched each other for a moment. 

She lit up, with pleasure and indulgence as Azirphale dropped freely to his knees in front of her, looking up at her and biting on his lip. He felt as though he should have been delf conscious by the action, but he wasn’t, he was lost in the way she was looking at him. 

“What a good boy, so ready to please, aren’t you?” She said and Aziraphale felt himself light up with pride, nod instead of speak in answer. “Come here.” Ashtoreth said, she smiled, pleased and indulgent, when Azirphale crossed the few feet between them on his knees. 

When he reached her, he wrapped his arms around her waist and buried his face in her lap. Ashtoreth ran her fingers through Aziraphale’s hair and he sank into the feeling, sank further into Ashtoreth’s lap, began nosing at her through her dress, lapping his tongue against the rough fabric.

Ashtoreth tutted her tongue at him. “My my aren't we needy.” she said, Aziraphale whined, pressed closer, more insistent, he would swear he could almost taste her already. His cock was hard and weeping against his soft stomach, but he knew better than to touch without permission.

Truthfully the thought barely occurred to him in his need to get his mouth on Ashtoreth. The fingers in his hair tightened and Aziraphale let out a pitiful whimper as he was tugged away from Ashtoreth’s lap. 

“Now, be a good boy,” she said, letting her legs spread just so. 

Aziraphale wanted, and so he ran his hands up the smooth stockings on her legs, gently undoing the clasps on her suspenders when he reached them, peppering the soft skin of her legs with kisses whenever he could.

He kissed up her thighs, their delicate insides, until he reached her panties, where he laid another reverent kiss. They were wet, dripping with her desire and Aziraphale whined again, a fresh bout of need washing over him as Ashtoreth gripped his hair tighter again, pressed him against her cunt and rocked against his face. 

“Oh yes angel, show me what you've been thinking about.” Ashtoreth told him. 

With shamefully clumsy fingers Aziraphale pushed up her dress and drew her panties to the side, burying his face in her wet pussy and whimpering. It was impossible to say what she smelt like, beyond sex and desire, and that it was something Aziraphale wished he could drown himself in. 

Aziraphale let his tongue flick out, gave her folds little kitten licks, gathering the taste of her on his tongue, sweet and strong, she sighed when Aziraphale moaned against her. Aziraphale explored her with his tongue, pressing into her, stroking his tongue inside of her, lapping at her labia, licking across the whole of her, teasing at her hood and running against her clit. Her slick was rubbing against his mouth and chin and Aziraphale wanted more.

He slid a hand between them, gliding a finger through the wetness and pressing inside her as his mouth latched onto her clit and he suckled gently. Ashtoreth gasped as his finger slid inside her, reached deeper than his tongue could, but just for a moment, before he was pulled back by a hand in his hair. He looked up longingly, drawing his finger free of her despite wanting to whimper at the loss.

“No hands, Just your mouth. I want you to make me come with nothing but your sweet little mouth,” Ashtoreth panted lightly, and Aziraphale quickly obeyed, arms circling back around her, letting him feel more settled against her than he already was. “Such a good boy.” She praised his quick obedience and Aziraphale wondered how two words could suddenly effect him so deeply, leave him feeling so serene. 

He alternated randomly between suckling on her clit, lapping at her folds and pressing his tongue inside her, unable to settle on one action, wanting everything all at once. But Nanny Ashtoreth liked discipline, and she held his blonde hair tightly, gripped Aziraphale with her thighs and made him moan freely as she rolled her hips purposefully against his face, Aziraphale’s tongue dancing around her folds, trying to wrap his lips back around her hood and clit even as she took control. 

“So good angel,” she moaned when he got hold of her again and sucked hard, sparks shuddering around Aziraphale’s body as she praised him, making him want to please her all the more. 

She pulled his hair hard when Aziraphale sucked and flicked his tongue against her hood and Aziraphale moaned again, helplessly, his hips hitching forward of their own accord, rubbing himself against her leg. He was stopped by a sharp tug on his hair, yanking him away from her pussy, he looked up at Ashtoreth with glassy, pleading eyes, the pull in his hair made worse by him trying to sink back into her. 

“Now now, you want to be good don’t you,” Ashtoreth tutted, Aziraphale was relieved that she sounded at least a little breathless. It took Aziraphale a few moments to realise she was expecting an answer, he reached around for words, he knew he knew how. 

“Yes,” he licked his lips, covered in Ashtoreth’s slick, his whole face shiny with it. “Yes, yes,  _ please _ . I want to be good.”

“Good boys don’t rut against my leg like a dog do they?” Ashtoreth continued, Aziraphale shook his head a little wildly, anchored by the hard hold she had on his hair. “Correct. Now if you can be a good boy and make me come, we’ll see if I think you deserve to come as well. Does that sound fair?”

“Yes Nanny Ashtoreth.” Aziraphale gasped, a strangled whimper falling from his throat when her hard grip in his hair loosened and she stroked it instead. 

“There’s a good boy.” She cooed and Aziraphale felt something warm and floating swirl around him. 

With a gentle but firm hand, she guided his face back to her sex, he didn’t need the encouragement, but he loved the feeling of her hands on him, pushing and pulling at him to precisely where she wanted him to be. He settled against her, content, almost lazily, head pillowed on her soft inner thigh, tongue teasing at her clit, gazing up at her, his cock throbbing at the indulgent expression, slowly beginning to give over to pleasure. 

Her hips rolled forward, seemingly without her permission, when Aziraphale began sucking on her clit, making small contented sounds, letting his eyes slip shut as she began a rhythm of rocking against his face, searching for friction, 

After a little while of indulging Aziraphale, letting him rest there, she moved him, pressed his face more firmly against her. Her pussy was leaking slick almost as wantonly as Aziraphale was lapping it up. His mouth moving to get closer to her, tongue slipping between her folds, inside her throbbing hole. 

Ashtoreth took him tightly by the hair and began thrusting her hips more insistently against him, her clit finding friction against his face. She was moaning as Aziraphale licked at sucked at her, her hand in his hair so insistent, so hard that he was glad he didn’t need air, that he could stay here forever. He sunk into that thought as Ashtoreth used him, let him please her. 

“Ah, my angel, so good. Such a good boy, ah,  _ yes _ , right there, right - ” she moaned freely, her words breaking down as her hips stuttered and she shook with her orgasm. He pussy pulsed around Aziraphale’s tongue, a wave of her slick come washing over his tongue, his face, overwhelming Aziraphale in the best way. 

Aziraphale was making little sounds of pleasure to match Ashtoreth’s heavy breathing, suckled on her clit for as long as she allowed, until she stopped shaking from the force of her orgasm and pushed him off of her gently. Aziraphale gazed up at her helplessly, wanting nothing more than to bury his face back between her legs and never come back.

“Such a good boy, you were so good. Aziraphale, my Aziraphale.” She praised, running a tired hand through his hair, he lent into the touch instinctually. “I think you’ve been good enough to come, don’t you?” She asked, Aziraphale nodded a little frantically, he felt ready to come at the slightest touch. 

Ashtoreth smiled at him, indulgent and languid, and Aziraphale took it as permission. His arms had never left their loop around her waist and he held her tight and hitched his hips against her legs, only to whine and whimper when she pulled him away and tutted at him again. 

“No angel. You’re going to use your hand and only your hand, and you’re going to look at me. There’s a good boy.” She coaxed, smiled when he moved one of his arms from around her, so that he could wrap his hand around his hard cock, so hard it almost hurt. “Now show me how much you liked it, let me see you come.” She ordered, and it was an order, Aziraphale whimpered, wondered absently if he would ever remember how to make other sounds. 

Aziraphale was relieved when she let him lay his head back in her lap, tucking his head on her inner thigh and looking up at her as his hand furiously pumped his cock. 

“Such a lovely, lovely boy,” Ashtoreth purred, and perhaps Aziraphale should have been embarrassed about how quickly he came at hearing those words, but it was difficult to feel anything other than loved and safe and content, here in Ashtoreth’s lap, his hair being stroked, praised through his orgasm, his come streaking out desperately, painting his stomach, Ashtoreth’s skirts, the floor, as Aziraphale whined and tugged himself desperately, until he was shaking and had to take his hand off himself. 

“Good boy,” Ashtoreth breathed one last time, hand cupping Aziraphale’s jaw, letting him rest against her, soak in her scent, as if he would never have to move again, 

After some time, Aziraphale had no idea how much, he felt himself being gently moved, too tired and too out of it to protest, he let himself be picked up and carried gently to the bathroom. Crowley ran a bath and Aziraphale was relieved when Crowley got into the large tub with him. 

Crowley washed him gently as they bathed, let Aziraphale turn and tuck his face sleepily into Crowley’s neck as he ran loofah down his back. 

“We shouldn’t fall asleep in here.” Crowley murmured. Aziraphale made a noise he hoped conveyed his assent at the same time as conveying how disinclined he was towards movement. He knew that as an angel he didn’t need sleep, yet his body and mind was calling out for it, dragging him under. 

He must have drifted off, as the next thing he knew, Crowley was holding his listing - and dry - body close as he pulled the covers of their bed back and maneuvered Aziraphale into it. He never once lost contact between their bodies, and when he was settled in the bed also, he spooned up behind Aziraphale, and the angel let out a soft sigh. 

“Are you okay?” Crowley asked, sounding a little apprehensive. 

“Mmhmm,” Azirphale hummed, before deciding that was too vague for Crowley’s worried tone, and finding some words, buried in the back of his fuzzy brain. “Yes, better than okay.” His words were croaky but honest, and he could tell Crowley believed him, understood, when he squeezed him a little tighter. 

“I’m  _ very _ glad I asked you about fantasies.”

“Yes, I think next you shall have to tell me one of yours.” Aziraphale yawned, meaning every word, smiling to himself as Crowley’s breath hitched and he held Aziraphale a little tighter. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed the filth, I know I did. 
> 
> Kudos are wonderful and comments are better than praise from nanny ash <3


End file.
